Horreur nocturne
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Hinata a de drôles de visites la nuit, ça il ignore, jusqu'au jour où sa santé se dégradera.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Notes : Ceci est un os coupé en trois parties. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Hinata Shoyo respirait à fond. Ce match était dur. Comme tant d'autres. Mais battre des champions aux côtés de Kagayama avait développer ces talents pour ce sport qu'il avait toujours admiré. Il buvait sans penser. Il préférait se concentrer sur le reste de cette confrontation. Le volleyeur à la chevelure rousse, courrait et sautait, c'était un de ses atouts qui faisait de son équipe. Une des plus redoutée du tournoi. Pas seulement lui et ses feintes. Mais le jeu de l'équipe entière. Même son rival Tsukishima y avait sa place. Quand le coup de sifflet annonçait la fin du match. Le jeune homme criait, ils avaient gagné. Il sautait sur les autres membres de l'équipe, y compris Kageyama. Ces congratulations duraient un bon moment. Mais il était l'heure de rentrer et de se reposer. Le voyage en mini-bus serait bien calme. Surtout que la nuit couvrait de son manteau sombre le ciel. C'est donc naturellement que l'équipe s'endort, laissant les adultes discuter tranquillement. Le duo Kageyama et Hinata côte à côte, le rouquin s'appuyant sur le passeur aux cheveux sombres. Quand l'entraîneur s'arrêtait à l'école, c'est sans surprise que l'équipe s'éveillait. Les deux premières années se regardèrent un instant rougissant, avant de se faire bousculer par les autres. Le groupe enfin sorti entièrement. L'heure était au bilan, comme à leur habitude, les deux garçons restèrent pour se faire des passes. Après une bonne heure, ils devaient rentrer. Il était bien plus de minuit. Trop tard, ils bâillèrent en même temps, ce qui faisait rire Yachi, la petite manageuse de première année recrutée peu avant les tournois. Les garçons sortirent à regret du gymnase. Hinata pris son vélo parqué là. Il serait les poignées.

« Repose-toi, crétin de Kageyama.  
-Toi aussi imbécile !  
-Pff. »

C'est ainsi que les deux hommes se dirent au revoir, ils se (reverraient demain de toute façon. La marche entre la maison des parents de Kageyama n'était pas bien longue. Il arrivait chez lui sans croiser personne, hormis quelques chats. Ce qui le fit penser à Nekoyama et son équipe. Il avait hâte d'en découdre dans un vrai match. La nouvelle tendue se perfectionnait de plus en plus. Il était toujours surpris de voir Hinata courir à l'aveugle. Bien que sur le terrain, il s'y était adapté. C'était d'un tout autre niveau. Comme si à eux deux, ils formaient qu'un seul être. Ridicule.

Le petit joueur de Karasuno pédalait à toute vitesse. Il était déjà tard. Mais il savait que son futon l'attendait sagement. Il glissait les clés à l'intérieur. La campagne n'était pas toujours rassurante. D'ailleurs. Il sentait une présence tout près. Sûrement, un animal sauvage, ce n'était rare dans ces environs. Il lâchait un soupir bien à l'abri dans la petite maison. Il ne chipotait pas plus longtemps pour s'allonger dans son lit. Il s'endormait rapidement. Paisiblement, un simple sourire venant se figer sur ses lèvres.

Le joueur de volley se réveillait tout courbaturé, comme d'habitude, pourtant, il se sentait différent. C'était sûrement dû à la victoire. Ce sentiment d'allégresse ne pouvait pas le quitter. C'était ça. Il lâchait un bâillement avant de rejoindre sa famille. Enchanté de le voir en forme, malgré quelques douleurs. Après un bon déjeuner et un bain rapide, ça irait bien mieux. Déjà, le repas, bien fourni, lui donnait de l'énergie à revendre. Le bain ne serait que bien mieux. Mais, il remarquait une flaque de sang sous son pied. Il s'était sûrement écorché quelque chose. Il mit un pansement après s'être essuyé. Il s'habillait rapidement avant d'enfourcher son vélo. Il roulait à bonne vitesse. Se demandant pourquoi il avait si mal au derrière. Il était tombé qu'un fois sur les fesses, c'était un peu démesuré. Il rangeait sa bicyclette. C'est sans surprise qu'il vit certains de l'équipe déjà présent, y compris ce crétin de Kageyama. Il courrait à petite foulée.

« Kageyama, fais-moi des passes ! »

Sans attendre le manège commençait entre les deux garçons, comme ça, jusqu'à vint le temps de se préparer pour les cours. D'un ennui profond. Avec sa légère douleur, il ne savait pas comment interpréter un tel mal. Il se grattait la tête. Il avait sûrement dormi dans une mauvaise position. Il bougeait pas mal dans son sommeil.

Kageyama de son côté avait remarqué la gêne de son partenaire. Comme ce dernier ne semblait pas plus s'en préoccuper de ça. Il laissait cet idiot se débrouiller avec ça. Si ça devenait handicapant pour la suite. Il le signalerait au capitaine. Il écoutait juste ces cours, gardant un œil sur Hinata, perdre un de ces meilleurs alliés serait bien dommage pour leur groupe.

Le volleyeur aux cheveux roux se levait précipitamment quand la cloche sonnait le temps de midi, c'est naturellement de son coéquipier le suivit. Heureusement qu'il était petit et qu'il ne courrait pas. Sinon, le passeur aux cheveux sombres n'aurait pas pu le suivre. C'est sans surprise que le jeune homme commandait une masse importante à la cantinière. Qui répondait avec plaisir au besoin du jeune sportif. Karasuno reprenait un peu du prestige grâce à cette équipe. Le jeune joueur se recevait un regard de tueur de la part de son collègue, bien que tenté par cette famine. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas manger tout ça. Il mangeait plus, c'était sûr, mais pas comme cinq. La dame de cantine roucoulait en laissant ce garçon manger à son aise.

« Pas de bento aujourd'hui ?  
-Nope, pas eu le temps. Du coup, mes parents m'ont passé de quoi manger. Et toi ? Pas un de tes sandwichs ?  
-J'avais envie de changer. Puis comme si j'allais louper le jour où la cantinière fait des sobas.  
-Je savais que tu étais un gourmand dans le fond. »

En l'entendant grogner, le rouquin rigolait de bon cœur alors que le repas continuait sans plus de soucis que ça. C'était normal que ces deux garçons se cherchaient un peu. Sans un peu de conflits, ils étaient bien moins utiles sur le terrain. Ils se faisaient confiance l'un et l'autre. Leur relation fonctionnait comme ça. L'entraînement se passait comme tant d'autres. Quelques accrochages avec Tsukishima où encore des balles qui allaient voir si elles y étaient. C'était comique. Les joueurs s'en allèrent progressivement, quand c'était le tour du duo phare de l'équipe. Ils se regardèrent un moment.

« Fait attention à toi.  
-Je fais toujours attention, crétin de Kageyama.  
-Si tu le dis. Mais soigne ton derrière. Tu sautais comme un puce à qui il manquerait une patte.  
-Salopard. »

Après une courte course-poursuite, Hinata prit son vélo et rentrait chez lui, l'esprit un peu embrouillé sur ce qu'avait raconté le passeur. Quel était cet étrange phénomène. Il se changeait rapidement. Il remarquait des marques rouges sur ses flancs. Il soulevait un sourcil. C'était rien sûrement. Il se couchait simplement, disant bonne nuit à toute sa famille avant ça.

Hinata rêvait ce soir-là, mais de volley, comme d'habitude ou de corbeau, mais d'autre chose. Qu'est qu'il faisait dans le gymnase et nu ? Il regardait autour de lui. Il sentait quelque chose de visqueux et de désagréable sur lui. Il avait beau tenter d'enlever, rien, n'y faisait. Il devait sortir de ce rêve. Heureusement, son rêve changeait. Il avait chaud. Il se sentait de plus en plus bien. Comme rempli. C'était agréable. Que ça continue. Et ça continuait, jusqu'à son rêve devint ordinaire.

Il se réveillait avec des souvenirs très flous de ses songes. Quel était ce rêve et pourquoi il puait autant. ? Il ne transpirait pas tant que ça. Il se précipitait pour se laver en profondeur. Comme si quelque chose le genêt, pas de sang cette fois. Juste cette vilaine odeur après un nettoyage, plus rien. Il ne restait que vivre sa journée habituelle. C'est-à-dire, Volley, cours, Kageyama, re-volley et renter à la maison. Rien à signaler. À part ces rêves qui venaient de plus en plus le hanter.

Rien ne changeait, jusqu'à un certain jour, où la chaleur écrasante fit perdre connaissance à Hinata. Il s'était entraîné avec acharnement, si bien que toutes ses forces l'avaient quitté. Directement, l'entraîneur l'avait emmené à l'infirmerie. Mais son inconscience dura. C'était autre chose. C'est donc inquiet que le capitaine de le prof responsable de l'équipe l'accompagna avec la mère de ce dernier qui se demandait bien ce que son fils avait.

Hinata se réveillait le jour d'après, alors que l'horloge indiquait qu'il était plus de midi. Il se frottait les paupières, bien lourdes. Sa mère était là. En train de somnoler. Il caressait la main de cette dernière. Elle ouvrit les yeux doucement avant de sourire grandement serrer fort son fils contre lui.« J'ai eu si peur pour toi, Hinata. Que tu te réveillerais jamais.  
-Je suis debout maman. J'ai quoi ?  
-Je vais appeler ton médecin, je crois qu'il pourra t'expliquer mieux que moi. Ne t'en fais pas, mon bébé. On s'occupe de toi.  
-Maman, j'ai quinze ans. »

Hinata vit bien son sourire triste. Il sentit comme une poigne lui serrer le cœur. Il se sentait encore un peu fatigué. Il regardait simplement par la fenêtre à moitié allongé sur son lit. Il se demandait comment Karasuno se débrouillait sans lui. Il savait que Kageyama et les autres faisaient de leur mieux. Il pouvait s'absenter un peu du terrain. Ce n'était pas évident, mais ils étaient à eux tous un groupe bien huilé. Il soupirait longuement. Le temps s'était comme ralenti pour lui. Il retournait quand il entendit le son distinctif de la porte qu'on ouvrait. Il regardait le médecin, un homme d'une trentaine bien entamée avec une barbe sombre de trois jours au moins. Il semblait terriblement sérieux. Le joueur de volley avalait avec difficulté sa salive. Qu'allait-il lui annoncé ? Il avait peur. Sa mère, voyant la détresse de son enfant pris sa main.

« Jeune homme, je suis dans le regret que vous avez ce qu'on appelle une infection sexuellement transmissible. Vous avez de la chance dans votre cas. C'est soignable. Grâce à la médecine moderne. Mais nous devons vous gardé une semaine voir deux dans l'hôpital. Désolé, je sais que l'équipe de Karasuno compte sur vous. Mais les médicaments ont un effet secondaire qui vous rend somnolant.  
-Merci de vous occuper de moi. Mais comment j'ai eu ça ? Je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir fait des trucs sexuels avec qui que se soit.  
-Voilà qui est problématique. Nous avons fait des prélèvements. Votre mère a autorisé à la police de les analyser. Êtes-vous d'accord avec cette décision.  
-Oui, bien entendu. Ma mère est une personne sage. Quand elle le veut. »

Hinata se fit pincer la joue par sa mère. Ce dernier se mit à rire avant de chahuter un peu avec cette dernière. Le médecin, les laissa un peu s'amuser avant de signaler sa présence d'une quinte de toux factice.

« Les policiers viendront demain après-midi. Tenez-vous près. Et prenez vos médicaments. »

L'homme s'en allait laissant les deux rouquins seuls. La mère s'en allait disant qu'elle reviendrait avec Natsu et son père. Ce qui laissait un moment de solitude au garçon. Il bâilla et s'endormit. Laissant le médicament agir. Il se réveillait qu'à la voix sévère de Kageyama, qui n'était pas seul. Nishinoya, la capitaine, le barbu et Tanaka étaient là. Content de les revoir, il riait avec eux de bon cœur. Le petit feinteur leur manquait. Tous partirent après une bonne demi-heure. Kageyama restait le dernier.

« Tu as intérêt à revenir rapidement.  
-Je te manquerai idiot de Kageyama.  
-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! »

Le passeur s'en allait à son tour. Hinata ne restait pas longtemps seul, car l'infirmière était accompagné de sa famille et de son repas. Il mangeait, écoutant la journée de sa petite sœur ; il la serrait contre lui avant d'embrasser sa petite joue. Ils s'en allèrent alors que la nuit tombait.

Le lendemain se passait un peu près pareil, sauf, la visite des policiers. Un duo homme et femme qui semblait très complices. La dame congédia son collègue qui mesurait presque deux mètres. La dame s'installait sur la chaise d'hôpital.

« Je sais qu'on t'a dit que tu avais une maladie. D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre lorsque j'ai parlé avec le médecin, il y a quelques instants. Tu aurais été abusé.  
-Madame... »

Hinata se mit à pleurer, sans qu'il puisse comprendre pourquoi il se sentait si sale et si honteux. C'était lui la victime. La dame respectait la bulle d'intimité du jeune homme. Mais ce dernier avait besoin de contact. Il vint chercher la main de madame policière.

« Pardon, j'ai besoin de soutien, même si ce n'est qu'une main. Ça m'aide à tenir.  
-Je comprends. Je continue ou pas.  
-Autant le dire sans vous arrêter cette fois, au moins, je me sentirai un peu mieux.  
-D'après les analyses du laboratoire. Il s'agirait de six hommes à priori, nous avons pu identifier deux d'entre eux, car ils avaient des dossiers judiciaires. Malheureusement, on ne sait pas celui qui t'as donné cette vilaine affection. Car aucun des deux ne l'avait. L'enquête ne finira tant que nous ne ferons pas justice.  
-As-tu souvenir du comment ça arrivé.  
-Non aucune, madame. Désolé.  
-Je vois...  
-Merci, encore. Maintenant laissez-moi seul... »

Hinata avait à nouveau les larmes aux yeux. Voulant se montrer fort. Il s'était retenu tout ce temps. Quand il entendit que le silence. Il laissait ses barrières exploser. Il pleurait avec force, si bien qu'il s'endormît comme ça. Les joues creusées par sa tristesse. Les visites furent interdites, même pour la famille. Qui sourirent tristement. Le volleyeur devait être dévasté. Ils rentrèrent chez eux sans encombre. Seulement un des violeurs était là. Le père assommait avec son balai le garçon et appelait la police. Les résultats d'analyse viendront demain.

Le jour d'après se passait sans accro, Hinata se sentait seul. Il tentait de se balader dans l'hôpital sans succès. La fatigue le rattrapait bien trop vite. Il s'ennuyait ferme. Il était content de Kageyama vienne avec les cours, mais aussi avec une réserve de mangas qui avait dû peser des tonnes dans son sac de sport. Le passeur rougissait.

« Tu dois t'ennuyer. Déjà que tu n'es pas fort en classe. On n'a pas besoin que tu le soit plus. Je viendrai demain avec d'autre devoir.  
-Merci pour les mangas.  
-D'abord, l'école. Les mangas, c'est pour t'occuper. Je ne sais pas trop ce que tu aimes, alors j'ai pris ce que je pouvais.  
-Tu es vraiment un pote Kageyama.  
-Bon, je file, j'ai entraînement moi. Je dois me faire à Tsuki, je vais finir par le frapper ce type. Pire que toi. Mais au moins, il est plus grand que toi crevette.  
-Ta gueule ! »

Le passeur filait à la vitesse de la lumière, sans un regard, avait-il dit quelque chose de mal? Il n'en savait rien. Hinata regardait ses devoirs, certains étaient marqués des petites notes de Yachi qui était bien plus doué que Kageyama en classe. Il sourit. Ce crétin avait pensé à tout. Même malade, il faisait partie de l'équipe. C'était beau. Il était ému. Il était à des lieux que l'équipe de Karasuno s'était promis de frapper ces pauvres types qui avaient touché à leur oisillon le plus prometteur. Le voleyeur passait son séjour à l'hôpital, assez tranquillement, il voyait le passeur tous les jours. Ça lui faisait plaisir. Quand bien même, ils n'arrêtaient de se chamailler pour rien. Quand vint le jour de sortie. L'équipe était venue le chercher. Ils avaient fait la fête chez lui. On les voyant partir un à un, il commençait à avoir peur. Il choppait la manche de Kageyama.

« Reste, s'il te plaît. J'ai peur qu'ils reviennent...  
-La police surveille votre maison, puis ta maman va tout fermer. Il suffit que tu montres à ces types que tu sais te défendre. Sans devoir te lancer des fleurs, parfois, tu fais peur. »

Hinata se mit à rire. Il ne savait pas qu'il pouvait effrayer le grand Kageyama. Rassuré. Il le laissait partir. Pourtant quand il arrivait dans sa chambre. Une crainte pointait dans un coin de sa tête. Il n'osait pas s'approcher du Futon, pourtant, c'était un différent. Il semblait moins sale, comme neuf. Ce qui était le cas. Sa famille avait pensé à tout. Mais il sortit de la chambre. Il ne pouvait dormir là. Il s'allongeait sus la table chauffante, qui était éteinte en cette saison. Il dormait là. Et la nuit passait sans rien ne se passe. Il se réveillait au réveil de sa mère faisant le bento pour son mari. Il frottait ses yeux encore ensommeillés.

« Bonjour maman.  
-J'aurai dû me douter que tu n'arrives pas à dormir dans ta chambre. On t'adore. Mais on a pensé à la pension pour toi...  
-Maman, désolé. Je vais rester. On va repeindre et changer la déco tous ensemble?  
-C'est de la faute de ceux qui ont profité de notre naïveté. Nous sommes presque autant responsables qu'eux. Et oui, on fera ça tous ensemble.  
-Maman, jamais je ne détesterai pour ça. »

Hinata était entré dans son mode sérieux. Il vit le faible sourire de sa maman. Il frottait ses cheveux roux, bien plus longs que les siens. Bien qu'il ne fût pas toujours d'accord avec sa maman. Il aimait. C'était une mère gentille et attentive. Le père saluait le fils, avant de partir au travail. Il reviendrait avec un tas de couleurs et de jolies choses récupérées.

« J'espère que ça ne t'empêchera pas d'aimer quelqu'un, fiston.  
-Je n'ai encore aimé personne papa, donc je ne peux pas te dire.  
-J'espère que ça ira alors.  
-Ne t'en fais pas.  
-N'oublie pas que ton équipe t'attend à l'entraînement. À ce soir. »

Hinata sentit clairement son père lui déposer des clés dans sa main. C'était celles de la maison. Elle serait sûrement fermée à son retour. Il sourit en voyant qu'un corbeau à côté d'un renard sur ses clés. Comme un signe. Il rit doucement. Son père avait un drôle de sens de l'humour, celui propre aux adultes. Il n'en savait pas plus que ça. Il gardait simplement ces clés comme les sauveurs de sa santé. Celle qui avait été mise en danger par imprudence.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Toujours pas à moi.

* * *

Le chemin du matin se passait sans soucis, il avait pris le bus. Sentir quelqu'un si proche lui avait fait un peu peur. Il devait se réhabituer aux autres. Tous n'étaient pas comme ces fous. Il ravala sa salive. Il n'avait qu'un seule hâte celle de sortir de cette boite de conserve. Il sortit soulagé comme jamais. Il précipitait à l'école, surtout vers le gymnase ; content de le revoir l'équipe toute entière le saluait, même Tsukkishima qui avait profité de la situation pour glisser une pique bien sentie.

« Maintenant, je suis plus fort que toi. Tu veux tester crevette ?  
-Kageyama, rabattons son caquet à ce géant ! »

Le reste de l'équipe rit de bon cœur en voyant que le rouquin n'avait pas changé d'un pouce. Il restait le même oisillon prêt à s'envoler. Le passeur lui fit des passes. Au début. Il sautait assez mal. Puis il arrivait à ces performances habituelles, même meilleures qu'avant. Sans sauter durant son hospitalisation. Les joueurs étaient tous satisfaits de ce retour.

Les jours passèrent sans rien que se passe. Il prenait toujours le bus. Il stressait de moins en moins. Il ne restait en plus de ça qu'un malfrat. Celui-là même qui l'avait contaminé. Il devait être aussi malade que lui, d'ailleurs. Il se demandait si ce dernier n'était pas à l'hôpital. C'est sur le chemin du retour qu'il eu un mauvais pressentiment. Un gars très musclé lui choppait le bras. Quand il avait voulu se dégager avec force. Il avait simplement souri, comme si c'était une chose normale de garder le bras d'un garçon dans sa main. Alors Hinata le fusillait de son regard qui tue. Ce dernier reculait un peu avant de le tirer à lui.

« Tu sais que comme ça, tu me tentes plus rouquin.

-Lâche-moi tout de suite ! »

Hinata avait une touche de son téléphone portable qui servait à appeler les secours. Enfin, un de ses raccourcis d'appel qui avait fait son entrée depuis son accident. Il espérait que la personne viendrait le sortir des pattes de cet homme pervers. En attendant, il devait se montrer fort. Bien que son corps lui dît de fuir. Il devait briser un nouveau mur. Sans le passeur ni aucun membre de l'équipe. C'était le capitaine qui avait été appelé. Remarquant le silence d'Hinata, il avait compris et demander à Sugawara de prévenir la police. Ce qu'il fit sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Bien entouré, le feinteur retrouvait de sa superbe. Il se tenait fièrement face à son agresseur. Qui n'attendait qu'une faiblesse de l'équipe. Cette dernière arrivait bien trop tard. Car le duo qui avait rendu visite au garçon aux cheveux roux avaient mis les menottes à l'agresseur. C'était lui le porteur de la maladie. Il frissonnait de tout son long quand il vit son sourire qui en disait long sur ce qu'il préparait. Il s'accrochait à la veste la plus proche. Il s'agissait de celle d'Asahi. L'homme connu pour des rumeurs fausses avaient réussi à calmer un peu les ardeurs de l'homme.

Avec cette bonne nouvelle, le groupe sautait dans tous les sens avant de chahuter un peu Hinata. Qui sourit simplement. Il était hors de danger. Il pouvait souffler. D'ailleurs, les semaines qui suivirent. Les matchs se suivirent. Karasuno était d'autant plus solide qu'avant l'accident. C'était une équipe, une vraie. Une, que peu d'adversaires pouvaient arracher un set. Seuls les plus fortes y parvenaient. C'était heureux que l'année tiraient doucement sa révérence. Arrivait le moment pour Karasuno de se battre contre Nekoyama. Kenma, content de revoir son ami se précipitait pour saluer le petit rouquin. Ce dernier remis de ces épreuves lui serrait la main.

Le match entre les deux équipes était serré comme jamais. Chacun criant sa victoire de son équipe. Les actions de Karasuno bien que surprenantes arrivaient à être stoppé par Kuroo. C'était bien lui qui avait la meilleure analyse du tournoi. Le combat durait un bon moment. C'est complètement vidé de leur énergie qu'il finirent tous le match. Transpirant à grosses goûtes. L'équipe rentra chez elle satisfaite du résultat. Hinata comme à son habitude finit par s'endormir sur Kageyama. Le feinteur dormait si bien qu'il ne se réveillât même pas quand le car se stoppait. Asahi le prit sur son dos. L'ace de cette équipe pour le moment ne pouvait pas laisser son rival, là sur le pavé. Profondément endormi, le garçon à la chevelure flamboyante se blottissait contre cette boule de chaleur. Un peu gêné par les gestes de son cadet. Il le confiait à l'entraîneur.

« Je vais le ramener chez lui. Rentrez chez vous, je vous veux au gymnase à la première demain matin.  
-Oui ! »

L'équipe avait crié ensemble ce qui avait un peu réveillé Hinata. Le joueur portant le numéro dix descendit de l'adulte. Ce dernier le retenait. Il soupirait doucement.

« Je t'emmène chez toi, mais c'est exceptionnel.  
-Merci. »

Hinata s'était même incliné devant son entraîneur. Ce dernier le déposait devant la maison. Il rentrait facilement chez lui. La vie pouvait continuer.

L'enquête montrait qu'effectivement l'homme était porteur de la maladie qu'il avait transmise au garçon. Il était emprisonné pour viol. Se retrouver dans un tribunal avait un peu perturbé le jeune volleyeur. Heureusement qu'une grande partie de l'équipe était à ses côtés. Comment allait-il faire sans ses aînés. L'année suivante serait plus compliquée. Mais avant le groupe avaient prévu une sortie avec leurs aînés. Une occasion de leur souhaiter bonne merde pour l'université. La soirée était joyeuse, c'est là que sans faire exprès que les plus jeunes touchèrent à l'alcool. C'était un beau bordel. La plupart des joueurs hurlaient à tout-va qu'ils étaient les meilleurs. C'était une belle fête. Bien que les moins âgées fassent l'expérience de la gueule de bois le lendemain.

Cela ne manqua pas. Hinata se sentait particulièrement mal. Il grognait un peu alors qu'il tentait de faire passer ça en se frottant la chevelure. Il se regardait dans le miroir, ce qui n'avait plus fait depuis un moment. On voyait rien du passage de ces hommes. Mais pourquoi lui. Il saurait peut-être jamais. Mais un autre sentiment venait suite à tout ça. Quelque chose lui manquait. Il se grattait le menton. Réfléchir lui donnait plus mal à la tête. Il décidait de stopper là. Il ferait ses recherches plus tard. Il allait dehors, décidant de profiter du soleil pendant que c'était les vacances. Il sentait le vent caresser sa peau découverte. Il laissait le temps passer paresseusement. Il ne s'attendait à aucune visite dans son petit bout de campagne. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre que quelque chose se passe. Mais rien, seul le silence accompagnait sa route. Il soufflait lorsqu'il vit que le temps passait avec une lenteur effarante. Il prit son vélo. Autant se balader un peu. Ses premiers coups de pédales le conduisaient sur le chemin qui longeait un petit cours d'eau. Il n'avait aucune patience pour pêcher. Bien que ça ait fait plaisir à sa mère qu'il rapporte un repas. Sous sa forme primaire, certes. Mais avait l'intention de bien faire sourire sa maman. Depuis cette histoire, elle le faisait bien moins, être heureuse et joyeuse, comme à son habitude. Un trait de la famille Shoyo. Il se sentait toujours mal par rapport à cette histoire. Et ce manque. Que manquait-il ? Il avait une famille aimante, le sport, une bonne équipe et des amis. Que demander de plus. Il se stoppait se demandant s'il ne trouvait pas la solution dans un magazine ou un truc du genre. Hors de question de demander à Tsukishima, il finirait par le rabaisser. Il roulait jusqu'à la supérette entretenue par l'entraîneur qui bâillait aux corneilles.

« Ah Shoyo, content de te voir ici. Si tu as besoin d'aide n'hésite pas.  
-Je cherche un livre qui pourrait m'aider.  
-En quoi ?  
-Les sentiments, vous savez...  
-Tu trouveras rien ici, tu devrais aller à la grande ville. Je peux appeler un membre de l'équipe pour te guider.  
-Pas Tsukishima !  
-J'avais deviné, je l'appelle de suite. »

Hinata écoutait attentivement la conversation dont il n'avait qu'une partie. Il ne savait pas qui l'entraîneur appelait, en tout cas. C'était quelqu'un d'assez spécial. Il s'agitait dans tous les sens. Il ne pouvait pas entendre. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il avait.

« Kageyama viendra demain et vous irez tous les deux à la librairie. Au passage apprend-lui quelques trucs. »

Hinata rit et s'en allait, les bras vides, mais rassurer, il allait savoir. Même s'il devait encore se coltiner le passeur aux humeurs changeantes. Il était souvent effrayant, autoritaire. Mais un bon élément pour Karasuno. Le reste de la journée fut d'un ennui plus que senti. Il avait d'être le jour d'après. C'est donc à moitié débraillé qu'il arrivait à la boutique de l'entraîneur. Ces tenues civiles n'étaient pas tant différentes que celles qu'il avait portées durant les jours camp d'entraînement. Un t-shirt avec un personnage en plein milieu. Le jeune homme portait un short brun clair qui s'accordait bien à ses yeux. Kageyama lâcha un soupir.

« Je dois vraiment me coltiner ce boulet.  
-Boulet toi-même, idiot de Kageyama. Je veux savoir ce qui m'arrive. Et toi, tu habites en ville, donc tu sais où est la librairie. Tu m'y conduis. Point final. »

Hinata fit une moue au passeur. Ce dernier l'attrapa par le bas de son t-shirt. C'est ainsi qu'ils firent un bon bout de chemin. Les deux garçons arrivèrent plus ou moins à s'entendre. La librairie était énorme. Les yeux du feinteur s'allumèrent en voyant la dizaine de mangas exposé. Il se jetait carrément dessus. Retenu par le passeur qui lâcha un soupir désapprobateur.

« Pense à trouver ce que tu cherches avant de penser à tes loisirs. Le rayon psychologie, c'est le violet, impossible de te tromper. Je t'attends ici. »

Sans plus attendre le rouquin s'engouffrait dans le magasin bourré de livre en tous genre. Il regardait les couleurs sur les étagères. Il trouvait après deux minutes, le rayon indiqué par Kageyama. Il lisait les titres. Mais rien ne semblait l'aider. Il les fixait un bon moment quand une demoiselle plutôt jolie l'abordait. Il se mit à rougir quand elle lui demandait simplement.

« Je peux vous aidez ?  
-Euh...  
-Rayon psychologie, c'est rare qu'un garçon vienne ici de son plein gré.  
-Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens... Madame.  
-Mademoiselle, je crois avoir ce qu'il faut pour vous. Lisez les premières pages de cet ouvrage. C'est un référencier. Je ne devrai pas vous le passer, car vous êtes un client très perturbé, on dirait un petit chat... Mais ne dites rien au patron. Promis ?  
-D'accord. »

Hinata lisait doucement les livres. Il avait un bref résumé de ce que contenaient les livres. Il le trouvait. Il sautait de joie. Pourquoi un titre si compliqué pour une chose aussi simple. La sensation de manque physique et psychologique, ça aurait été plus simple. Mais non l'auteur a voulu faire son beau. Il rendit le référencier à la dame. Elle lui sourit, puis s'en allait, laissant le client saisir le livre. Bien entendu. Il était en hauteur. Il grognait. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds. Il n'y arrivait pas. C'est en sautant qu'il parvenait à attraper ce qui lui faillait. Faisant un bruit qui rameutait quelques lecteurs discrets. Y compris Kageyama qui frappait la tête de son équipier.

« Espèce d'idiot, faut toujours que tu fasses remarquer.  
-Pardon... »

Hinata serrait le livre contre lui. Il était pas mal,épais. Mais il saurait de quoi il en retourne. Ce qui lui valu un regard interrogateur du passeur. Il répondait avec son sourire habituel ; C'est avec des nombreuses disputes qu'ils se séparaient. Laissant à nouveau la sensation de vide. Il devait lire ça. Il prit le bus. Il en profitait pour lire trois pages. Il ne comprenait pas d'où venait encore cette sensation de manque. Ces parents lui donnaient des câlins, alors pourquoi ? Il devait voir au chapitre deux. Vu que le premier parlait en grande partie de la cause familiale. Il arriva à ce dernier. Il eut d'un coup la gorge sèche. L'image était plus que parlant bien que tout public. Il avait qu'une envie, refermer ce fichu livre. Mais il devait savoir. Il respirait à fond avant de tourner la page en tremblant comme une feuille. Il fit face à une armée de mots. C'étaient que des mots. Ça ne pouvait pas faire mal. Autant savoir ce qui lui arrivait. Mais la première phrase avait mis fin à ses convictions. Il ne devait pas être seul. Mais qui appelé, surtout en vacances. Leurs aînés étudiaient. Lui-même devrait travailler dur pour l'année qui venait. Il grognait. Pourquoi il se sentait comme si tout l'air de ses poumons n'était plus là. Envolé. Il se roulait sur le sol sans trouver une solution. Il devait demander aux autres. Alors il envoyait un message à la plupart des gens de l'équipe de Karasuno. Il attendait avec impatience une réponse. Il avait besoin de soutien. Le capitaine de l'équipe envoyait Kageyama, car malgré leurs disputes, ils étaient proches. Le petit joueur soupirait. Mais il n'avait pas forcément tort. Revoir le passeur ne serait pas mal. Il savait qu'il ne serait pas celui qui se moquerait de lui au mauvais moment. Il avait toujours le don de le faire bouger dans le bon sens. Encore et toujours lui, ça finirait par l'agacer. Mais ce n'était pas plus mal. Au moins, ce type était aussi bête que lui, voir plus. Ce qui arrivait à le faire rire aux éclats. Ça faisait du bien au moral. Il lâcha un soupir. Demain, ce n'était pas long à attendre. Il s'endormait, avec cette même impression. Pourtant, le sommeil vint après multiples échecs.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à leur auteur  
Note : Voici la fin.

* * *

Hinata se réveillait le lendemain, il entendit au loin la rumeur de personnes en train de discuter. Il lâcha un bâillement avant de se gratter négligemment le ventre. Il allait vers le bruit et se réveillait complètement en constatant la présence du passeur qu'il avait tant détesté sous son toit. Automatiquement, il se mit à crier.

« Kageyama ! Qu'est que tu fais ici ?  
-C'est toi qui avais besoin d'aide, imbécile.  
-Crétin toi-même.  
-Allons dans ta chambre.  
-D'accord... »

Hinata se tenait le haut en tremblant. C'était le premier homme depuis ce qu'il s'était passé qui venait dans son sanctuaire. Il avait du mal à respirer. Comme si quelque chose la bloquait. Il était à quelques pas de sa chambre. Il courrait à toute vitesse et prit le livre. Avant de se réfugier sous les couvertures, honteux. Il entendait parfaitement que Kageyama était rentré. Il se pelotonnait dans un coin. Il ne s'approchait pas, ni ne disait rien. Pourtant, sa chambre était dans un désordre sans nom. Le temps passait sans qu'aucun des deux adolescents ne bougeaient. Ils restèrent un bon moment ainsi. Seuls les bruits étouffés de la famille Shoyo qui s'agitait joyeusement. Ce qui fit sourire doucement l'adolescent se tapissant sous ses couvertures. Il sortait lentement et sûrement de son abri. Il vit que dans sa chambre. Kageyama s'était mis à lire silencieusement. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester comme ça. Sa famille finirait par s'inquiéter. Il ravala sa salive. Il sortit le livre des épaisses couches qui le protégeait avant d'ouvrir ce dernier avec un regard effrayé à son coéquipier. Le chapitre deux. Celui qui avait fait reculer le jeune feinteur. Le passeur le regardait avec une once d'inquiétude avant de lire silencieusement en se grattant de temps à autre la tête. Grognant sur certains mots qu'ils ne comprenaient pas. Ce qui réussit à faire un peu rire Hinata qui n'était pas bien. Chaque seconde de plus faisait monter en lui un goût de plus en plus mauvais. Il ne pouvait pas le réprimer. Il était là. Sûrement, pourquoi l'air était devenu si compliquer à respirer d'un coup. Pourquoi tout devenait flou. Comme si tout ça était de trop ; il secouait la tête. Mais il finit par se retrouver avec une obscurité.

« Hinata ! »

Il pouvait entendre la voix lointaine du passeur, toujours sévère, comme à son habitude. Il l'entendait. Il voulait aller vers cette voix. Il ne craignait rien à se sentir bien aux côtés de Kageyama. Il n'était pas normal. Au lieu de le dégoûter, ce qu'il pouvait ressentir par moment. Il se sentait juste bien. Cette main qui le secouait était la sienne. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, pas aussi simplement. Il se réveillait, l'air était devenu plus vivable.

« Crétin, j'ai eu peur.  
-Crétin de Kageyama.  
-Imbécile d'Hinata ! J'ai lu ton bouquin, il est compliqué. Un aîné aurait mieux saisi. Mais je crois avoir saisi. Ce qui t'est arrivé t'avais avoir une drôle d'addiction. Si tu as besoin de contact. Tu peux m'en demander. On est dans la même équipe après tout. »

Hinata sourit à Kageyama avant de se coller à lui. Ce dernier grognait pour le fait avant de se remettre à lire son livre. Celui de psychologie étalé sur le sol. Il se sentait soi bien. Ce manque était moins douloureux avec cette présence froide et si chaude. Quelle était cette douce sensation qu'il pouvait sentir dans les tréfonds de son âme. Comme si personne ne pouvait l'arrêter. Il ouvrit les yeux.

« Donne ton numéro.  
-Je l'ai depuis l'année le tien. Mais toi, tu n'as pas le mien, espèce de crétin. Tu retardes... »

Hinata rit avant d'entre le numéro de Kageyama. Il avait d'autres numéros, y compris le capitaine, Sugawara, Nishinoya, le joueur de Nekoyama. En plus de sa famille. Il souriait stupidement. Pourtant, ce n'était qu'un membre de l'équipe qui l'aidait. Il se sentait si bien. Qu'il n'eut pas de sensation et ce même si le passeur était rentré chez lui. Il pouvait avancer dans ce qui l'attendait.

Le temps passait pour les deux joueurs, les vacances passèrent avec des contacts réguliers de l'étrange duo comme le nommaient les adversaires de Karasuno. Ils passèrent la plupart du temps à s'insulter. Mais aussi à être proche comme jamais. Même avec une fille, il ne s'était si en sécurité qu'au côté du joueur de volley qu'on nommait le roi du terrain. Car avant son entrée dans l'équipe, il était tyrannique et sans foi. Il pouvait compter sur lui. Le reste n'était pas au courant de cet arrangement. Tout ce qu'ils voyaient, c'est que Hinata était redevenu l'homme qu'il était.

Le feinteur rentrait serein en deuxième année. La cérémonie le faisait se sentir mal automatiquement. Sa main allait chercher celle de Kageyama. Qui l'acceptait avant de lui envoyer u n regard qui disait que ce n'était pas le lieu pour ce genre de choses. Il soupira en voyant, le trouble était affiché sur le visage du futur as. Le jeune joueur devrait s'expliquer. Et surtout trouvé une excuse valable. Le discours d'entrée fini, les élèves se dispersèrent sans un mot. Le duo allait au gymnase. C'était sans surprise qu'il retrouvait les deuxièmes qui étaient à présent, c'était eux les aînés.

« Alors comment vont les amoureux ?  
-Tsuki, arrête de les brutaliser. Kageyama ?  
-Cet idiot avait besoin d'une personne pour s'appuyer. Il fallait que ça tombe sur moi. Au moins, ce n'est pas une peluche.  
-Je ne suis plus un gamin, idiot de Kageyama.  
-C'est ce que tu dis. »

Il s'en suivait une habituelle dispute, bientôt interrompue par Yachi qui pleurait. La petite manageuse recevait des sourires de la part de l'équipe. Ils finirent par se calmer en voyant le regard effrayant de leur entraîneur qui était rentré sans un bruit.

« Tsukiyama, la vie privée de deux joueurs ne te regarde pas. Tant qu'ils jouent bien. Dois-je te rappeler ce que ton frère a dit pendant l'été ?  
-Vous êtes au courant ?  
-Comme si je ne savais pas. Bon, cette année, faudra recruter des nouveaux. Je compte sur vous pour montrer que Karasuno mérite son nouveau prestige. Certains adversaires attendent Karasuno de pied ferme. »

Le groupe criait à s'en faire mal à la gorge leur joie. Ils étaient à nouveau une équipe surveillée. Finis, l'ombre. L'envol de Karasuno continuait dans les cieux tumultueux de l'adversité qui régnait sur les terrains. Le duo étrange de l'équipe s'amusait. Demain serait un autre jour. Des nouveaux viendraient, des étoiles pleins les yeux. Des amateurs ou des gens pleins de talents. Tout était dans la main de cette nouvelle équipe. Ses composants devaient s'harmoniser à la perfection. Même si les débuts étaient compliqués. Perdre des puissances telles qu'étaient certains aînés étaient une grosse perte.

Quand est-il du duo ? Il se débrouillait avec l'équipe. Ils passaient la plupart de leur temps ensemble. Leur relation était plus profonde qu'une amitié. Ils se disputaient encore de temps en temps. Mais ils avaient doucement entré dans un monde inconnu où l'un ne pouvait pas vivre sans l'autre.

Le duo retournait souvent ensemble, c'est un soir parmi tant d'autres que les lèvres de Hinata frôlèrent celles du passeur. La sensation qu'avait ressenti le joueur en cet instant est de la joie, mais aussi autre chose. Cette chose qui le dévorait de l'intérieur à chaque fois que Kageyama s'approchait d'un autre. C'était de la jalousie, mais l'avouer, c'était encore trop tôt. Il est vrai, que même le joueur central de Karasuno venait parfois donner des câlins sans que le rouquin lui demande. Comme s'il pouvait sentir ce désir de se tenir l'un près de l'autre. Celui qu'il calmait radicalement celui de manque. Mais autre chose le freinait. Il se sentait toujours un peu sale. Pourtant, il se lavait souvent. C'était une sensation qui était gênante. Et dormir avec les membres de l'équipe pendant un camp d'entraînement le faisait peur. Horriblement peur. Cette crainte passait inaperçu un bon moment. Jusqu'à ce Kageyama initie un baiser. Hinata le repoussa de toutes ses forces, puis s'excusait.

« Pardon, je ne peux pas...  
-Idiot d'Hinata.  
-Imbécile de Kageyama  
-Je t'aime, ne t'avise pas à me faire répéter idiot ! »

Hinata voyait clairement les joues rougies de son ami. Il sourit avant de poser un chaste baiser sur la joue de Kageyama. Ils avaient fait à deux ce pas en avant dans leur relation. Ils étaient l'ébauche d'un couple.

Ces premiers gestes tendres envers l'autre ne passèrent pas toujours inaperçu au sein de l'équipe. Mais Tsukishima fut remis en place par le duo aussi vite qu'on pouvait dire volley-ball. Ce qui fit rire les troisièmes années. C'était bien beau à voir ça. Mais les habitudes des deux adolescents changèrent doucement. Les mains qui liaient de plus en plus. Les corps qui se collaient. Puis les petits baisers volés, même devant un public moins avenant de leur situation.

C'est d'ailleurs suite à des huées plus que vive sur le couple, qu'ils échangèrent un baiser qui les fit tous les deux perdre la tête. Ils se séparèrent, se promettant du bout des lèvres que la suite se produirait en des lieux où seul eux seraient présents. Le match était moyen, avec ces forces et ces faiblesses. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'ils pouvaient gagner les plus gros combats contre leurs rivaux. Ils attendaient que ça. La faiblesse de Karasuno, renverser cette équipe tellement combattante menaçante. Ce n'était pas simple. Alors jouer sur le cœur était une manipulation basse, et pourtant pratiquer par des nouveaux peu scrupuleux.

Les deux garçons rentrèrent chez les Shoyo. Hinata saluait vivement sa jeune sœur qui était encore debout. Kageyama en profita pour passer un peu de temps avec les adultes. Qui voyaient bien la relation des deux garçons. Bien que le peuple japonais ne trouvât pas ça correct. D'ailleurs, ils voulurent savoir ce qu'il en était de la réaction des parents du passeur. C'est pile à ce moment que les deux rouquins pénétrèrent dans la pièce.

« Natsu, tu veux bien aller jouer, je dois parler à ton grand frère et son amoureux.  
-D'accord Maman. »

La petite était partie en courant, laissant le quatuor dans un silence de plomb. Hinata n'osait rien faire. C'est Kageyama qui prit l'initiative de prendre sa main.

« Idiot d'Hinata... Pour mes parents. Ils veulent plus me voir, ils me payent mes études parce que c'est leur devoir. Mais ils veulent plus avoir affaire à moi...  
-Dans ce cas, tu pourras vivre ici. Par contre, les garçons, pas trop de bêtises.  
-Maman !  
-Désolé, c'était trop tentant mon garçon. Je suis contente que malgré ce qui est arrivé, tu te sois trouvé une personne à aimer. Et son sexe n'a aucune importance. »

Hinata serra sa mère qui pleurait avant d'enlacer son père qui lui sourit avant de frotter énergiquement sa tignasse ;

« Prends bien soin de mon fils.  
-Comptez sur moi pour rendre moins abruti cet idiot.  
-Hey !  
-Je vois. Je vais sortir un futon. »

Hinata vit son père sortir, suivit de près par sa mère. Il serait contre lui son petit ami. Il pleurait.

« Tes parents, ils n'avaient pas le droit. Tu es leur fils unique.  
-Je suppose qu'ils s'attendaient à ce que j'aime une demoiselle et que je perpétue la lignée. J'avais une fiancée, mais je crois que c'est tombé à l'eau ; depuis que je suis tombé amoureux.  
-Quelle froideur.  
-Tais-toi idiot ! »

Hinata rit comme un fou, vite interrompu par Kageyama qui l'embrassait vivement. Les bras allant du feinteur allèrent serrer encore plus fort son amoureux. Alors que le baiser gagnait en intensité. Que les vêtements se soulevaient tendrement. Les parents Shoyo signalèrent leur présence d'une quinte de toux qui aurait fait rougir un malade. Ce qui fut le cas du jeune couple. Qui s'empressait d'aller dans la chambre du jeune numéro dix. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à cette dernière. Alors que les langues se liaient dans une liesse plus qu'agréable. Hinata poussa un peu son petit ami.

« Je ne peux pas...  
-Tu n'es pas sale. Je t'aime...  
-Pourquoi j'ai envie de ça ? Je suis un mauvais garçon. Qu'un idiot.  
-Tu en as envie car on s'aime. Pour l'idiot, nous le sommes tous les deux. Je ne ferai rien de très poussé aujourd'hui. Je vais m'occuper de ton plaisir... »

Leurs langues se lièrent à nouveau. Sans plus attendre, mais avec une douceur infinie, Hinata sentit les mains froides de son amoureux se glisser sur sa peau. Cela le fit frisonner. Ce n'était pas si désagréable en soi. Quelque chose en lui en voulait plus, bien plus. Il se mordit simplement les lèvres pour se calmer un peu. Peine perdue. Car la langue de Kageyama lappait son cou, lui envoyant des signaux électrique dans tout le corps. Il gémit même à ce geste. Hinata était bien. Il serrait son amoureux. Mais ne voulait pas rester immobile, bien qu'il eût peur. Les caresses semblaient être bienvenues. Mieux, elles étaient attendues par le passeur. Il avait aussi un rôle. Il ne serait pas passif. Il participerait de son propre gré. Cette initiative les fit à tous les deux un grand bien. Ils se caressèrent ainsi, jusqu'à arriver à leur pénis. Les deux adolescents, gênés, n'osèrent se regarder. C'est timidement que Hinta caressait celui de Kageyama. Ce dernier lui rendait l'appareil. C'est comme ça qu'ils eurent leur premier orgasme. Ils étaient fatigués, mais heureux. Ils s'endormirent ainsi. Se promettant une bonne douche demain matin. Ce qu'ils firent donc le lendemain. Cette étape avait changé leur vie. Hinata sentait qu'il était sur la bonne voie, pour enlever ce sentiment de vide. Celui qu'il sentait de plus en plus présent entre ses cuisses. Il sautait sur son futur amant qui grognait en sentant un poids alors qu'il se lavait les dents.

« Tu crois que je serai dominé ?  
-Pas toujours. On échangera les rôles. »

Hinata sourit tout simplement. Il était heureux comme ça. Il sentait le poids sur sa conscience comme envolé. Il aimait, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

« Pourquoi tu poses la question ?  
-Tu sais ce que je ressens.  
-Ton manque, c'est là donc. Tu as subi ça combien de temps ?  
-J'en sais rien... »

Le joueur de volley mordit ses lèvres avant de sentir la main de Kageyama dans sa tignasse rousse. Il levait la tête et lui volait un baiser prude. Ce qui fit rire le feinteur qui se mit à courir, ne laissant pas le temps à son amoureux de se venger. Il n'était pas suivi, heureusement. Il allait sortir les vélos. Il n'était pas le seul dans les environs, un garçon se tenait là.

« Tiens la pute endormie a trouvé quelqu'un. Vu ton étroitesse, il doit en prendre du plaisir...  
-Vous avez intérêt à dégager...  
-Le boss avait raison, tu es appétissant quand tu t'énerves, rouquin... »

Il n'avait pas le temps de frapper qu'un coup fut donné au garçon. C'était Kageyama, à moitié habillé et de forte méchante humeur. Il fusillait du regard l'homme entendu sur le sol.

« Dégage et dis aux autres que le premier qui le touche ira à l'hôpital. Et c'est pareil pour les suivants.  
-Je l'aiderai. »

Hinata vit bien que le gars avait eu pour son compte, il embrassait sur la bouche son amoureux. Il savait que malgré qu'il avait parfois du mal à exprimer ce qu'il pensait. Le jeune homme qui avait réussi à toucher son cœur blessé par l'épreuve, avait plein de sentiments.

Le duo allait à l'école comme à leur habitude. Pourtant, cette journée-là. Il était d'autant plus proche que n'importe quel autre moment. Ils en avaient rien à faire de l'avis des autres. Du fait que flirter avec un garçon au japon était mal vu. Ce n'était pas ce regard qui allait les arrêter. Ils s'aimaient, c'était tout ce qui comptait. À midi, Hinata sursautait en entendant son portable sonner. Il le décrochait rapidement. C'était les policiers qui s'étaient occupés de son affaire.

« Bonjour...  
-On a pincé le gamin qui vous a approché. Je vous conseille de partir. Vous et les personnes auxquelles vous tenez. Un séjour au spa vous sera bénéfique.  
-J'en parlerai à ma mère.  
-Oh, jeune homme, c'est déjà fait, attendez-vous à recevoir un message. Elle ne se tenait plus. Au revoir et passez un bon séjour. »

Hinata rit doucement en fermant son téléphone. Il rassurait son amoureux en s'approchant de son oreille et lui dire ce qui allait se passer. Le passeur le regardait avant de frotter les cheveux de son futur amant. Rien ne faisait plus plaisir au feinteur, ces petits gestes avaient été plus que salvateur lors des moments de crises. Comme une fois en plein match. Où il s'était senti affreusement mal. Kageyama avait simplement pincé ces joues. Ça avait fait mal, mais sa présence suffisait à faire disparaître ce mal. Comme par magie. C'était ça l'amour.

La journée passait avec une rapidité insoupçonnée. Les deux garçons avaient reçu le message de la mère Shoyo. La petite Natsu dormirait toute seule. Laissant les deux garçons dans une parfaite intimité. Ce qui fit rougir les deux jeunes hommes. Cette femme finirait par avoir leur peau.

Durant le voyage, les mains du couple s'étaient liées en silence. Alors que la petite Natsu chantait. Bientôt suivie par toute la famille agrandie. Car pour Les Shoyo, le passeur en faisait partie. Ils arrivèrent à l'établissement avec des bains intérieur comme extérieur. Les garçons se dirigèrent vers ceux à l'intérieur. Laissant les femmes l'extérieur. C'est donc un trio qui se baignait à moitié. Sous le regard du père, les amoureux n'osèrent rien faire. Ils profitèrent donc plus des bienfaits du bain. Ils sortirent tous complètement détendu.

Hinata saluait son père qui allait rejoindre sa femme. Le feinteur tirait un peu son petit ami jusqu'à leur chambre. Il fermait à peine la porte qu'un atmosphère lourde s'installait. Ils n'osaient pas se regarder. Pourtant, ils avaient tout les deux envie. Le rouquin ne savait pas qui avait commencé. Mais leur baiser était plein de promesses. Les vêtements à peine enfilés étaient déjà bien descendus. Il ne fallait qu'un geste que le tissus tombe dans un bruit mat. Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore. Jusqu'à en perdre le souffle. Les corps s'étaient rapprochés. Ils étaient à présent l'un contre l'autre. Les deux garçons avaient les joues bien rouges. Les mains, pourtant, étaient bien au sud.

« Si jamais c'est trop, on arrête. D'accord. »

Hinata hochait simplement la tête pour marquer son accord. Les mains de Kageyama étaient si près de son anus. Il se sentait à nouveau apeuré. Mais au lieu de le dire. Il se mordit l'intérieur de sa lèvre. Bientôt distrait par la masturbation de son amant sur son pénis. Il oubliait progressivement cette présence. Pour finir plus que sentir cette main qui allait et venait sur son intimité. C'est quand le doigt entrait en lui qui remarquait le changement. Ce n'était pas vraiment douloureux, juste un peu spécial. Il sentait son manque un peu comblé. Inconsciemment, le rouquin ouvrait plus ses jambes. Pour laisser plus de manœuvre à son petit ami. Les jambes bel et bien écartées. Il remarquait à peine l'intrusion du deuxième doigt qui venait fouiller en lui. Il le remarquait que quand toute sa vision devenait blanche. Il avait même crié.

« C'était quoi ça ?  
-Un bon signe pour la suite. C'est mon tour, après le tien.  
-Tu as intérêt crétin de Kageyama.  
-Tobio... On va le faire, alors utilise mon prénom. »

Hinata rit un peu, avant d'à nouveau gémir. Ce crétin savait où viser. C'est après quelques minutes que le feinteur était à la merci du passeur. C'est avec une douceur infinie que le jeune homme aux cheveux sombre avait fait son entrée dans l'antre du rouquin. Il l'embrassait. Il se sentait un peu bizarre, à la fois bien et inconfortable. Ils restèrent quelques secondes comme ça avant que le joueur portant le numéro dix initiât le mouvement. C'est comme ça qu'ils firent l'amour. À la fois doux et sauvage. N'écoutant que leur corps qui en demandait toujours plus. Les corps n'avaient plus aucune limite. Hinata était aux anges. Voir son amant en pleine action, l'embrasser. Il n'en pouvait plus.

« Tobio ! »

Hinata avait joui, il se sentait bien. Mais ce n'était pas fini. Il le savait bien. Avec une légère pause. Les deux garçons inversèrent les rôles. Bien que le manque du jeune joueur à la chevelure digne d'un paysage d'automne, se fît sentir. C'est naturellement avec beaucoup de précautions. Qu'il pouvait sentir les chairs de son amant se serrer autour de lui. Il avait fait exactement les mêmes gestes que Kageyama. Apportant le soin de marquer le corps de ses baisers mouillés. C'est ainsi qu'ils firent l'amour, pour la première fois. Bien qu'Hinata ne fût pas vraiment puceau ; il sentait que cette fois, il n'était plus vierge. Il était simplement heureux et profondément amoureux de cet homme. Il avait combattu sa peur pour lui. Pas sûr qu'ils recommenceront tout de suite. Amis de temps à autre. Ils s'uniraient. Car l'amour n'est pas fait que de sexe. Al tendresse viendrait. Comme en cet instant. Les corps collés. L'un regardant l'autre avec un mince sourire avant de s'endormir. Cette année avait été dure.

Les policiers mirent fin à la rumeur qui circulait sur Hinata et la maison Shoyo. Les deux amoureux s'aimaient, gagnaient des matchs, parfois à pas grand choses. Ils vivaient d'amour, de volley et de vie étudiante. C'est naturellement que les deux hommes finirent par être au sommet de leur sport. Avant de choisir une autre carrière après ça. Entraîneur pour Kageyama, qui était sévère, mais était au courant des faiblesses et des forces de ses joueurs, les exploitants du mieux qu'il pouvait. Et Hinata, lui, il rejoint la police. Il était un peu plus grand. Mais il était toujours sensiblement le plus petit de sa patrouille. Ce qui le faisait souvent crier. Il ne laisserait pas d'autres hommes profiter de quelqu'un, que ça soit homme ou femme. Son regard effrayant freinait plus d'un criminel. Même ceux qui avaient tenté de l'humilier. C'est ce genre de moment qui rendait le couple plus heureux. En sauvant ces âmes de leur boulot, c'était comme s'ils avaient eu des enfants...


End file.
